On The Street Where You Live
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: Nathan and Haley have always secretly liked each other and just when Nathan finds the strength to ask her out he becomes infatuated with another girl. A girl he has never met, nor seen. But he heard her and now he is infatuated. Naley.


**So hey guys, this is a one shot I wrote a while ago and I hope you all like it but before you read it you should listen to the cover Bethany Joy Lenz sings. Joy is amazing and you have to listen! Just remove the spaces**

**************www . / watch?v=b7D7lXREls0**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Hey Hales" Nathan said stepping into the cafe.

"Hi Nate" Haley said from behind the counter while grabbing a mug and pouring him a glass of coffee instinctively. She added the spoonful of sugar he liked in it, like she did every day.

"Thanks, how has your day been?"

"Hectic, but things are calm now just in time so I talk to you for a little bit."

"I am the highlight of your day."

"I never said that" She said eyeing him as she put her rag down on the counter.

"I know how to read between the lines, just admit it you love seeing me every day and don't know where you would be without me."

"Have you always been this cocky and I just never realized?" She said leaning on the counter across from him.

"Always, always and forever Hales."

"Ha. Ha. Your just so funny" She said cocking her head to the side with a smile. "What do you want to eat?"

"Why even ask, you never do?"

"You are so difficult, yesterday I just made you your usual burger and then you complained because I didn't ask you."

"I'm just teasin' Hales don't get so flustered"

"I am not flustered!" She said turning away with her rosy cheeks.

"C'mon Hales you can't hide it from me"

"Stop teasing me" She said swatting him on the arm "I will go put in your order for a burger."

"Actually I think I am going to switch it up today"

"You're a pain in my ass" Haley sighed and leaned on the counter as she knew Nathan was going to take a while because he loved to get her all riled up, she watched him as he read over every single item on the menu.

"And what are today's specials?" He asked as Haley sighed loudly. "What, this is your job this it's what you are payed to do?"

"Normally I don't have to put up with annoying people like you!"

"Aww that hurt Hales" He said placing a hand on his heart "You're always so mean to me"

"What! No way you are the one...ughh" She groaned. "Just drink your coffee!"

"Oh the help here is so pleasant!" He said sarcastically. "Now what are the specials?"

"Nathan Scott you stop harassing my staff right now" Karen yelled from the kitchen.

"Fine Aunt Karen" He sighed.

"Good, now go help Luke bring in the groceries." She nodded winking at him.

linebreak

"Hey man" Lucas said as Nathan walked out "What's up?"

"Nothing much...I think I'm going to ask Haley out." He said looking at the trunk of the car seeing what he wanted to grab.

"What?"

"Yeah, I think its a good idea"

"Are you an idiot? Are you seriously that dense. I have been telling you this for years, I always said to ask her out because you like each other but now it's suddenly your idea? People these days" Lucas groaned walking into the Cafe.

Nathan and Haley had always known each other, they were in the same classes growing up, but they never really talked until high school. At that point they were both close friends of Lucas's. Their relationship had always been comical since they loved to annoy each other. Secretly...but not a secret to their friends...they liked each other. And every day during summer break of college, all four years, Nathan had visited Haley at the cafe.

Nathan groaned and walked back into the cafe. He placed down the last case of soda and went back to his seat at the counter. Haley was standing there eating fries off of his plate. "What are you doing?"

"I got hungry and didn't think you were coming back, I didn't want it to go to waste."

"Where did you think I was going to go?'

"I don't know, maybe a bear was on the loose and ate you...who knows in this town."

"You...I'm not even..." He sighed sitting down.

"Anyway, I am going to go, my shift is over and I want to sleep." Haley hung up her apron and walked out of the cafe "See you tomorrow"

* * *

Nathan put his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street. He was trying to think about how he would ask Haley out. It needed to work. She needed to say yes because if not their friendship would be ruined. He loved having Haley in his life, he loved their back and forth banter, and he loved seeing her everyday. But he couldn't wait any longer. He had to take the chance. He had been waiting to ask her out for years and now that he did have an opportunity he wasn't going to let it go.

As he heard a piano being played and a person singing he crossed the street to be standing in front of that house.

I have often walked down this street before  
But the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before  
All at once am I several stories high  
Knowing I'm on the street where you live

Are there lilac trees in the heart of town?  
Can you hear a lark in any other part of town?  
Does enchantment pour out of every door?  
No it's just on the street where you live

And oh the towering feeling  
Just to know somehow you are near  
The overpowering feeling  
That any minute you may suddenly appear

People stop and stare, they don't bother me  
For there's nowhere else on earth that I would rather be  
Let the time go by, I won't care  
If I can be here on the street where you live

He heard a rustling inside and felt that they were about to leave their so he quickly started walking again all while thinking he needed to get to know whoever it was. It was as if he was in a daze. He needed to find out who they were.

* * *

Nathan walked into the cafe the next day and took his seat. He had gone back to the house a few minutes prior but no one was home.

"Hey Nate" Haley said falling into their usual routine and placing a cup of coffee with one spoonful of sugar in front of him. "Do you want the usual?...Hello, Nate"

"What?" His head snapped up "Oh sorry"

"What's on your mind?"

"I uhh I think I met someone"

"Oh" Haley said slowly trying to hide her disappointment "Who is it?"

"I don't know, I am trying to meet them and get to know them...I really want to."

"I'm happy for you Nate" Haley stuttered out. "I have to get something out of the storage closet" Haley rushed by Lucas on her way back there without acknowledging him.

"Dude what did you do to Haley?" Lucas asked sitting next to him. "Did you ask her out and she fled?"

"No dumbass, I didn't. I met someone else."

"What, when?"

"I didn't technically meet them...I heard them singing in their house and...I want to get to know them. I can't stop thinking about them. But when I got the guts to go and knock on the door they weren't home so I will have to go back later."

"What about Haley?"

"I just...Luke I **need **to meet her"

"You...you were just telling me yesterday how much you wanted to ask her out and now you're going to throw her to a curb for a girl you don't know...I don't understand you Nate" Lucas sighed stepping away as Haley walked back in.

"Alright, well my shifts over, I'm heading home."

"I'm going to head out too" Nathan said grabbing his jacket off the seat next to him. "I'll walk with you"

Haley smiled slightly to hide the pain she was feeling as he held the door open for her.

"Why are you walking this way? Your parents place is the other way" Nathan asked as she didn't turn where she normally did.

"Nathan" She chuckled "How many times do I have tell you about this. I'm moving into a house with Brooke, we are renting it since we just got out of college. Although she isn't moving in until next week. I have had it all to myself. The first time I have ever had a place to myself for so long. It's nice and peaceful."

"And we both know it won't be like that when Brooke is with you, Chase will probably be over all the time as well."

"She has already been emailing me about things like scrunchie rules. If a red scrunchie is on the door one of them may be topless, yellow means not to come in, and black means I need to leave the house."

"I bet you're rethinking moving in with her" Nathan joked.

"No, she's my best friend...I mean I may need to talk to her about this whole scrunchie thing but it's going to be fun."

"I don't have many memories of the two of you when you weren't laughing."

"My cheeks always hurt after a day spent with Brooke, but that's a good thing"

Nathan nodded smiling. "So what street are you living on"

"Richmond Avenue" As she said that it started raining "What is this?"

"It was sunny two minutes ago" Nathan said shaking his head and running his hand threw his now soaked hair.

"My house is one block away, just come back with me and I can get you a towel or something."

"Alright"

They started walking once more and Haley playfully elbowed Nathan. He elbowed her back, smirking but looking straight forward. Then she reached over one arm and playfully nudged him.

"Okay that's it James" He reached over to tickle her as she started running, he took it slow knowing he could catch her if he wanted but watching her run made it more fun.

He 'caught' up to her and started to tickle her in the middle of the street holding her to him as she giggled. Eventually she fought her way out of his arms and started running once more. He jogged behind her until he noticed her walking up the steps to a house.

"Wait where are you going?"

"I'm running away from you, this is my stop anyway."

"**This **is where your living?"

"Yeah why"

"This is...her. The voice"

"What are you talking about Nathan"

"And you live here alone?"

"Nathan we have been over this so many times...for now yes"

"Do you sing?"

"Sometimes when I'm alone."

"It's you"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're the voice, yesterday...I heard you singing...and I want to be with you. I have for so long." Nathan then placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. "Will you go out with me Haley James?" He asked resting his forehead against hers.

"Yes!" She said kissing him once more. He placed his arms around her waist and twirled her around in the rain.

* * *

"So what are we?" Haley asked placing two cups of hot chocolate on the coffee table as she sat down, he had his feet propped up on the coffee table and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I was kind of hoping you would be my girlfriend"

"'I would love to, boyfriend" She smiled up at him. "Now what about that girl you were infatuated with earlier"

"That girl was you. Yesterday I was walking home and heard someone singing. I had to get to know them...and it was you. But before all of that, I had been talking to Luke and explaining how I was going to ask you out. I have always liked you I was just afraid you didn't like me."

"Well what makes now different?"

"I was tired of just sitting around waiting for things to happen and decided that I was done with waiting. I wanted to be with you and was willing to risk it."

"Well I am glad you did" She smiled up at him, and kissed him. "This feels right"

"It does. So how about you sing me that song again?"

"It's funny actually, the song talks about how suddenly you feel different on the street where a certain person lives because you have such strong feelings for them, and how that street is so special because of it." Nathan ran his arm on her arm while smiling at her.

She got up and walked over to the piano, starting to play for the man she always dreamed of being with.


End file.
